Triple vanilla sundae
by samedifferences
Summary: Shock Horror! A fic about Ryou, Bakura, and the old Bakura...you'll figure the rest out when you read it. Basically, Old Bakura meets up with his reincarnation, and his future self and who knows what will happen! wink wink


**My Bakurae**

A/N: Hellooz…I'm not sure where to put this so..yeah..okay anyway, below is my fic about Ryou, Bakura and…the old Bakura? You'll figure it out. So please please please read and review! (btw) where do I put a summary …

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu gi oh …second oops, I forgot to put the disclaimer in this fic as well--

**Chapter 1**

-------------------------

Drowsily, the thief opened his eyes to see…large pools of brown. He wasn't used to waking up with someone so close to his face, so he instinctively struck out with his left hand to connect with the face of the boy who was staring down at him. Unfortunately for the thief, his body was still too sluggish from sleep to respond properly and he only managed to blink like a fool at the brown-eyed boy.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring into those gentle and somehow familiar eyes, he pulled his gaze out from the deep, brown depths and onto the boy's…white hair? Confused, yet refusing any sign of weakness, he just glared bewilderedly back at the boy who wilted under the thief's fierce glare and retreated behind…another white haired boy.

Instead of chocolaty eyes however, this one had cold red ones that were being used to stare at the thief ferociously.

_Oh…they're me_. Those two words repeated themselves hazily in the thief's mind.

"Hunh…" the thief grunted at the two figures before falling back into unconsciousness.

_Earlier that day in Egypt_

Bakhura walked silently through the crowd that was celebrating the rise of the day. Shopkeepers hollered about how rare and valuable their wares were. Buyers were yelling back that their wares were fake and worth far less than their selling price. Women were wandering around the market place holding tightly onto their children who were threatening to escape and chase whatever shiny new object had caught their eye. In the background of these bustling voices and noises, there was music playing, performed by a small band busking for some money.

All the while, Bakhura walked silently past.

His eyes looked straight ahead, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, hearing nothing. Everything was nothing to him, they were a dream and he was the dreamer trying to escape from the nightmare.

His mind was wandering back across the years, back to the fateful day when his life changed forever.

_Start Flashback_

"No! Stop! You must stop. You have to stop…please," A small boy sobbed out.

His parents were dead. His father had died first, at the hands of a worthless guard who had speared him through the chest. His mother had died after her husband fell; his murderer running his spear through her heart, twisting it savagely as it penetrated past her skin and in-between her rib cage.

Now, only a small girl weeping by her parent's body was alive. The guard had saved her for last so that she could watch her family die in front of her eyes while she stood by, weak and helpless.

"Weakness should be eradicated." The guard murmured softly, more to himself than to the girl.

But they weren't her only family. Unknown to the guard, she had a brother. Said brother was at that moment being pinned against a near-by wall by means of an invisible force. He was still crying out for the guard to stop although the guard couldn't see or hear the boy.

The guard shook himself mentally and menacingly twisted his head towards the girl and snarled at her, savoring the look of fear that flashed across her face. In one swift movement, he leaped towards her and struck her across the face. The strike sent her sprawling to the dusty ground, her body lying at unnatural angles and she didn't get up from the blow. He strode slowly over to her unmoving body and glared down in disgust at such weakness. He leisurely lifted his spear and swiftly pierced her stomach with it's sharp tip, all the while looking down at her with a feral glint shining in his eyes.

She cried out at the sudden agonizing pain centering in her abdomen and twisted desperately, trying to escape the spear that had her pinned to the ground.

"NO!" the boy cried out again, renewing his attempts to escape. This was his sister, he couldn't let her die like this, and he wouldn't allow it. His sister writhed painfully and managed to turn her head towards him. Not seeing him, but sensing he was there from the familiar aura she felt in his direction, she let out a tired smile and whispered,

"Please big brother. I…I love you Bakhura." Then she breathed her last breath and died, her eyes fluttering shut.

The boy, seeing this through his tears, jerked and twisted against his binds, although his actions caused a tremor of intense pain to run through his entire body, almost knocking him out cold.

He could barely feel the pain being laid through his entire body; only his murdered family was on his mind as he continued to thrash distraughtly against his binds. His tears streaked down his anguished face, cleaning parts of his face where they fell slowly down his cheeks only to fall off the edge and land on the bare, empty ground.

His pain on the outside was nothing to what he was experiencing on the inside, in the very center of his heart and his soul. The bonds keeping him captive caused agonizing pain, which he welcomed. It helped to dull the aching of his broken heart by the sharp stabs of pain drawing his attention away.

Knowing his family was dead. Then he told himself it wasn't true, that he would go home and see them all waiting for him, smiling around the dinner table. Then he remembered the sight of their motionless bodies, lying on the ground. These thoughts were repeated again and again in his mind, in a never-ending circle.

The pain wracking his body gradually became muted and his thoughts came back in full force. He cried out in desperation. He wanted more, he wanted to forget, he wanted to suffer as his family had suffered while he had stood by and watched them die. This was his fault… all his fault.

His mind was about to close from the world forever when he heard a voice.

"Don't be so weak you pathetic boy. Are you going to take the easy way out?" A voice whispered harshly in his mind while a flash of icy warmth ran through his soul and pulled him back from the edge of the bottomless pit of death. Thus, with a flash of angry red eyes, the voice was gone.

_End Flashback_

_Still in Egypt_

That was the first time in 5 years that Bakhura allowed himself to think about his past. Thinking about it had opened up so many old memories that had been hidden in the very back crevices of his mind, locked away behind a wall of detachment. Some old and forgotten feeling rose up from inside him when he thought about how happy he was before _it_ happened. This feeling caused the corners of his mouth to twist upwards, strange liquid to fill his eyes and constrict his throat.

'What is happening,' Bakhura spluttered confusedly. What is this strange sensation…then he remembered. He remembered all of what he was feeling from when he was younger. He remembered smiling up at his mother. He remembered tears running down his face when his sister died. And he remembered his throat closing up when he realized he was alone.

'No,' Bakhura told himself emotionlessly, 'You must not be weak.' He proceeded to lock away all his newly revived feelings and throw away the key. He laughed out loud at himself, realizing what a sight he must have looked while he internally battled with his thoughts, the resulting emotions playing across his face.

'Now, to have some fun,' he whispered, grinning. He let his eyes roam the stores on both sides of him, looking for something of value that he could buy…without paying. His eyes landed on a large gold necklace that had a sizeable deep red jewel hanging slightly off the middle of it. He slowly meandered over towards it and fingered the necklace with the jewel the same color as his eyes. He gauged the security, minimal, and glanced at the shop keeper who was busy telling his wife about how much money he had made, and just how she should show her appreciation of him.

He briefly snorted in disgust at the shopkeeper's arrogance before casually turning his body away from the necklace while his hand swiftly reached out and seized the necklace, pushing it rapidly up his sleeve.

His head swiveled around nonchalantly, looking to see if anyone had noticed his purchase. In doing so, a flash of gold caught his eye and he stopped moving entirely. He gazed at it in wonder, mesmerized by the reflection of golden light and captivated by its distinctive shape and structure.

It beckoned to him, and he could only stand and look at it enticed. It drew in his mind and he felt as if the world had disappeared from around him. Nothing seemed to matter anymore except claiming that thing for himself.

Resisting its call was futile. It released a familiar and comforting aura that evoked a feeling that made him feel like he had been missing a part of him for 5 years and had only just realized it was gone.

His feet shuffled towards it seemingly by a will of their own and who was he to argue with his feet. So close, he was only 20 meters away. 10 meters. 5 meters. The distance felt like nothing in his mind.

His arms were now outstretched, reaching for the object of his desire. His mind was a blank except for the golden, circular object with sharp points hanging off its edge and an eye of sorts' right in the center.

Bakhura reached down dreamily, wanting to hold the ring in his grasp, to secure it around his neck and to just have it as his own.

A loud clatter sounded beneath him interrupting his thoughts and shaking him out of his pleasurable trance. The sound seemed to resonate too loudly and far too long for a simple clatter. Already knowing what had made the sound, but still wanting to hope he was wrong, Bakhura braced himself for the worst and slowly looked down.

On the ground lay the golden necklace, its bright red jewel shining in the sunlight.

------------------------

A/N again!...alritey well. There's my first chapter up! Read and review! Flames accepted!... Think of it as a pilot, if u guys like it, I'll be motivated and update it!..otherwise it will wither away and die…hmph…I bet you'd all like that wouldn't you!

Anyways…review review review…


End file.
